Nos volveremos a ver
by Sia Riddle Li
Summary: La guerra acabo pero no es posible sanar todo... Es mi primer fics no juzgen porfa. Que lo disfruten


_**Bueno es la primera historia que publico, no se si le guste a alguien pero en fin aqui va...**_

* * *

 _ **Nos volveremos a ver**_

Ya había pasado poco más de un año desde la batalla final en Hogwarts, en todo ese tiempo habían cambiado muchas cosas, se enterraron a aquellos que murieron ese días como héroes a todos se les concedió la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, las personas lloraron a sus muertos, los mortifagos que escaparon eran buscados hasta debajo de las piedras, el mundo mágico poco a poco comenzó a recuperarse y con ellos vinieron muchas sorpresas; mas este no era el caso del protagonista de esta historia una joven pelirrojo y muy hermoso seguía, a pesar del tiempo, en un estado deplorable desde la muerte de su gemelo a pesar de los múltiples intentos tanto de su familia como amigos por que mejore, la única que sabía la verdadera razón por la cual el joven estaba así era la más joven (sorprendentemente) de la familia pero hace mucho ella misma se había prometido jamás decírselo a nadie a pesar de los años de que habían pasado aun recordaba con claridad el día que descubrió el secreto de sus hermanos aunque fuera una casualidad.

 **Flash Back**

Estaban en la casa de tía Muriel, el verano se sentía muy largo tenía 10 años en ese entonces y ellos 13 aquel día habían organizado una salida pero ella no tenía ánimos de salir y como los gemelos se quedaban a cuidarla pues supuestamente estaba dormida y ellos tampoco deseaban ir con los demás, cuando estuvo segura que ya nadie estaba se dirigió a la habitación de sus hermanos en silencio para sorprenderlos cuando llego se sorprendió cuando vio la puerta la puerta semi-abierta, la curiosidad lo gano asi que con cuidado se acercó y observo, nada la hubiera preparado para lo que observo ese día. Sus hermanos estaban besándose y dándose caricias suavemente.

-George para..- rogo- Ginny aun está aquí-

-Pero Fred esta es tal vez la única oportunidad que tengamos, a Ginny le podemos dar una poción somnífera y ya- suplicando.

-No, te prometo que cuando estemos en Hogwarts te lo compensare ¿sí?- ofreció para calmar la situación.

-Está bien pero en allá no te escapas de mi- respondió mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Lo sé, amor lo se tampoco es que quiera escapar de ti- le dijo riendo y besándolo.

Eso era más de lo que podía ver con lentitud y sin hacer ruido se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación, tenía que pensar bien lo sucedido si bien en el mundo mágico era aceptado relaciones entre hombres, casarse entre familiares para preservar la sangre; ella había sido criada en una familia muy conservadora y apegada a algunas tradiciones muggles, su cabeza dolía debía dormir.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Después de ello decidió que si sus hermanos se amaban y querían estar juntos pues ella los ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, ellos jamás se dieron cuenta o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Los días pasaban hasta que un día recibió una carta:

´´ Querida Ginny

Si recibes esta carta es que ya tome mi decisión, quiero decirte que lo lamento mucho pero no puedo soportar más el dolor de no tener a Fred conmigo yo sé que tu sabias de nuestra relación y quiero agradecerte por las veces que nos ayudaste en casa distrayendo a todos y lo demás, no sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos; sabes anoche soñé con Fred me pidió que viviera pero creo que tu entiendes más que nadie que vivir sin la persona amada es horrible, por eso aunque se enoje conmigo ir con él no te sientas mal nosotros Gin sí, mejor alégrate de que por fin estaremos juntos si impedimentos, se feliz Ginny tal vez nos volvamos a ver en otro momento.

Te quieren Fred y George tus hermanos``

No podía ser verdad él no lo haría

-Jorge! -

-Ginny que pasa- me pregunto mama preocupada.

-Debo ver a George- le respondí apresurada mientras tomaba unas polvos flú- _Incendio_..- apuntado a la chimenea y arroje los polvos de inmediato mientras me metía dentro- Callejón Diagon -

Apenas llegue salí corriendo y esquivando a las personas hacia el la tienda de George sobre el cual tenía un piso para vivir, en cuanto estuve frente a la puerta toque solo una vez para después lanzar un _Alohomora_ al entrar lo primero que vio fue una masa e medio de la oscuridad ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas, apunto hacia ellas enseguida se corrieron dando paso a la luz.

-George no por favor no..- dijo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo pálido de su hermano en el piso en cuando lo toco supo que ya era tarde se deshizo en lágrimas en ese instante- No porque ellos se merecían algo mejor- sintió pasos pero no le importó solo quería despertar esta pesadilla.

-Ginny tu y George est..- su madre la había seguido pero se olvidó al instante de ella al ver el cuerpo pálido de su hermano.

-Está muerto- le respondí en voz baja sabiendo que me escucha.

-¡No mi hijo!-

 _ **18 AÑOS DESPUES**_

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde el día que George se quitó la vida para seguir a Fred, a pesar de todo nunca revele el secreto de los gemelos, me case con Harry y tenemos tres maravillosos hijos, a dos de los cuales ya debo dejar ir a Hogwarts.

 _1 de Septiembre del 2017_

El otoño estaba por llegar por completo.

El ande 9/4 estaba lleno como siempre las personas van de aquí allá estoy distraída mirando a mis hijos y a mis sobrinos abordar el tren, Harry está hablando con Albus sé que lo está tranquilizando, es en ese instante cuando lo escucho:

-No llores Mar te enviaremos muchas cartas - dijo un niño de unos 13 años

-Y un inodoro de Hogwarts- le secundo su gemelos ambos de cabello castaño y ojos verde claro.

-¡Alan!- le reprendió la madre una mujer algo mayor que ella, linda castaña y ojos negros.

-Es broma mama-

-Mar tienes que cuidar de mama por nosotros-

-Lo hare Ethan lo prometo- la niña era de la edad de mi hija Lily de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos negros

-Ustedes también, nos veremos en Hogsmeade para celebrar su aniversario número 3-

-Claro mama-

-Gracias por apoyarnos con nuestra relación-

-Son mis hijos su felicidad es lo más importante para mi además seguro que mis nietos salen adorables-

-Mamá-

-Oh vamos no es para tanto-

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con nuestra madre?-

-Cuídense por favor y no se metan en problemas-

-No lo haremos madre-

-Cuídense no olviden que tienen que venir en Navidad-

El silbato sonó anunciando la partida del tren la distrajo se despidió de sus hijos y sobrinos, mientras regresaba a su casa con su hija y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y asi estuvo todo el día, después de todo tenia una buena razón; había ha vuelto a ver sus hermanos, estaban juntos y tenían una familia que los amaba como eran, podía seguir en paz el resto de su vida ahora que los había vuelto a ver y sabía que eran felices por completo.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno me gusto como quedo espero que si alguien la lee le guste**_


End file.
